Feelings
by Aabenhuus
Summary: What are Al's true feelings for Ed? Ed asks himself that question. Ed thinks it would be weird if his pure Al had the same feelings for Ed, as he has for his little brother. But what is the truth? Can Ed confess? Rated M for a reason! :3 Elricest! EdxAl!


**Feelings**

Edward looked over at his younger brother. He didn't know, if he had always loved Al this way, but the blond knew that he was totally sure that he loved Al more than just a brother, from the day Al got back his body.  
He hadn't told Al his feelings... Ed didn't want to drag Al into another sin. They already made the taboo of human transmutation, to bring back their dead mother, which had cost Al his whole body. Most of all.. Ed was afraid that Al would hate him, if he ever found out that Ed loved Al the way he did.. He shouldn't want to touch Al, shouldn't want to kiss him.  
Now the brunette looked at his brother with a frown ''What is it Nii-san?'', he asked. Ed quickly looked away, he felt his cheeks burn ''U-uh.. No.. Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?''. Alphonse walked close to the blond, and looked into the eyes of his brother, ''You have been acting weird lately, Nii-san.. Are you keeping a secret from me?''. Ed was shocked by Al's question, he didn't know what to do. ''Al.. I.. I.. No, I don't hide anything from you?'', he said adding a shaking laugh. He could see that it didn't work on Al. The brunette looked away and sighed ''Okay then.. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay...''. No way! Now Al looked hurt. Ed hated himself at that moment and tried to explain, ''Al.. It's not that I don't want to tell you.. I-I just can't.. Please understand.. I-'' He was interrupted by Al ''It's not fair! Why can't you tell me... You've always told me EVERYTHING! Nii-san... Why?''. Ed looked away, thinking hard. He really didn't want Al to hate him.. He was sure Al would be horrified if he knew what kind of dreams the blond has had about the brunette lately. Ed frowned ''Al.. Please.. Right now I want to keep it a secret, when the time comes to tell you, I promise, I'll tell you, okay?'' Al pouted ''Fiine!'', he moaned. Ed had won. Gods Al was cute, Ed couldn't bear it. He wanted to kiss Al, he really did, but he couldn't. It was wrong! Al was his BROTHER DAMMIT!  
Later that evening, when they were eating, Al looked at Ed and said, ''Nii-san.. Uhmm.. Mei-chan said she wanted to go watch a movie.. With me.. Should I go out with her...?'' Ed almost got choked by the piece of chicken he just put in his mouth ''WHAT? No Al... You can't!'', Al could see that his older brother were terrified. ''Eh? What's wrong Nii-san, Why can't I?'' Ed just realized what he had said and looked down blushing. ''Uh.. Just forget it Al... By the way, why are you asking me for permission?''  
Now it was Al's turn to blush, ''Uh... I don't know... Just wanted to know what you thought about it?'' Ed sighed and stood up, taking his plate, trying to pull himself together. ''Well.. I guess I don't mind, if you go out with Mei, if you really want to?'' He walked to the kitchen with the plate and then went to the bathroom. ''Al..'' He called. ''I'm going to take a shower..'' ''Okay'' Al replied.

At first the water was cold, which made Ed whimper. Then it got warmer and it felt quite good. Ed washed his long golden hair, washed all over his body, got out and sighed. He put a towel around his hair, and took another one around his hips. Why did Al have to be his brother? Why was Al a guy? Al was pure and perfect, so why did Ed have naughty dreams and dirty thoughts about his angel? He felt hot liquid slide down his cheeks, was he crying? Why? He didn't understand. Could it be because he loved Al that much, because he was afraid that Mei might steal Al away from him?

The door opened and Al looked in, ''Are you done Nii-san? Wha? You are crying?'' Al hurried over to Ed and hugged him. ''What's wrong my dear brother?'' Ed couldn't take this any longer. ''Al! I-I... I'm so sorry Al.. I..'' Ed began sobbing, and hugged Al tightly. ''N-Nii-san?'' Al was a little shocked. Then he took Ed's chin, pulled Ed's head to face him, and dried off the tears. ''Now now Nii-san.. Don't be sad, I'm here, right..? You can tell me anything, I'll listen.'' Now Ed was crying loudly, and Al looked sadly at him. Why was his beautiful blond crying, what had made him this broken? Al took Ed's hand gently and pulled Ed into the bedroom, and they both sat on Ed's bed, Al sitting with his legs crossed holding Ed's hand. ''Nii-san, please tell me what's bugging you...'' Al looked calmly at Ed and thought that the golden haired boy was beautiful, his strong chest and arms, and his beautiful face, Al really liked Ed's face, and his soft hair. He loved when Ed smiled at him, and right now it hurt to see that his precious brother was crying.  
Ed dried off another tear, and began with a shaking voice ''Al... I-I'm sorry.. I've kept this a secret for so long. I really can't keep quiet anymore. Al.. I know you will hate me when I tell you this..-'' He paused and sighed, took a deep breath. ''Al... I.. I.. I really love you..!'' Al blinked at what Ed just said. ''I love you too Nii-san'', he smiled. Now Ed got an angry frustrated look on his face ''AL! You don't understand! I love you, I really love you... In a way I shouldn't.. I'm sorry.. It's okay if you never want to see me again, if you hate me...'' Ed burst into tears, and instantly Al pulled the blond close into a tight hug. Ed blinked when he felt the brunette's lips on his own. How could this be..? His younger brother, his beloved pure Al was kissing him? He buried his fingers into the back of Al's shirt and held him close. ''A-Al.. Y-you just... k-k-kissed me?'' His face was burning, and he felt it clearly. ''Yes I did, Nii-san.. You didn't like my kiss?'' Al looked a little hurt. ''Of course I do! Al, don't say such stupid things!'' The blond pressed his lips hard against the brunette's, now he was crying tears of joy. ''Al.. I-I'm so happy.. I could break from this great feeling''. Ed looked smiling at Al, and Al thought that Ed was cute, why hadn't he told Ed his feelings until now, if he had, the blond probably wouldn't have cried. The kisses continued for some minutes. Suddenly he was pushed to his back by his older brother, and was dragged into a deep passionate kiss. ''A-Al.. I can't hold back any longer... I.. I just want to keep kissing you, I want to touch you! Please Al..'' Alphonse blushed, and then nodded ''Okay Nii-san.. I won't stop you...'' He smiled, and pulled Edward close into another passionate kiss. Gods this felt good, his brother was such a good kisser, he wanted to kiss him more and more, he didn't want to stop, but they had to break apart to get air, when needed. They just kept kissing for minutes, while hugging tightly, until Edward pulled Al's shirt up, starting to touch the younger brother's skin.  
The brunette shivered by the blonde's gentle touch, as he started to breathe heavy. Ed smirked as he gently slid his fingers down Al's chest, down to his stomach carefully studying every movement Al made. Once again their lips were pressed against each other. Ed felt his member was hardening as he began to hear soft small sounds escaping Al's lips. He stuck his tongue inside Al's hot mouth. He liked the feeling, and the moans he heard. Now it was Al's turn to surprise his brother.

Al started to touch him all over his body, let his hands rest on Ed's back and pulled him down. Al kissed Ed's neck, God he wanted Ed now.. He didn't care about being on top or bottom, he just wanted to feel all of Ed, and the blond noticed. He made a comforting grin and their eyes met, both filled with lust. ''Oh, Al.. You want your big brother, eh?''. The blond smirked catching his younger brother's lips, starting to open Al's pants. ''Yes I do Nii-san, I want... No.. I need more! Please~ I don't care about being on top or bottom, as long you'll do 'it' with me..''. Ed blushed slightly and nodded, took Al's boxers off and was surprised of how big Al already was, ''Woah.. Al... Already that horny? Guess I'll need to do something about that?''. He looked at Al with his golden eyes, seeing how beautiful his brunette was, he really liked the sight. The younger brother looked so innocent, except his eyes, they were filled with lust. Edward started to kiss Al's body, starting on the chest, biting Al's nipples gently. Al gasped as he felt his body shivering again. ''Mmmh.. Nii-san.. F-feels so great! Oh... Nnnn...''. Soon Ed's lips found their way to Al's hard erection, starting to kiss it gently, then took the head in his mouth and licked on it. Al grabbed the sheets, and moaned in pleasure, his brother wasn't only a good kisser, he did a fantastic job licking Al's cock too... Al looked down to see that the blond was looking at him with a serious and lustful, but yet caring look on his face. Al gasped as Ed began to move his head up and down, sucking on his member, it just felt so good! Al began to moan more and more, feeling that he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer, he would be coming any moment now. ''N-.. Ah..! Nii-saaaann... I.. Mm... Going to c-come! N-Nii... Ah..''. Suddenly Ed stopped, and Al moaned disappointed. ''Shh.. Al.. It's not that I'm going to stop now, I just don't want you to come before we even get started..'' He smiled and got up to Al's head and kissed him hard. ''I want to be inside you Al.. Is that okay? It might hurt a little..'' Al nodded. Ed began to slide his left hand down Al's body, down to his ass, he kissed Al passionately end deep, as he started to put a finger inside Al. Al bit his lip, and Ed could see that his brother was in pain. ''Want me to s-''. Fast, Al shook his head, and Ed continued to press in the finger. Al's entrance was so tight! Now tears began to form in Al's eyes, but he didn't want Ed to stop, even though Ed didn't want Al to be in pain. Al wanted him to continue, he just needed to relax and get used to the feeling. It would feel better soon..

Short after, Al began to move, it was feeling good now, he really wanted Ed to keep going, he needed this.. Now.. He looked at his brother ''N-Nii-san.. Please.. Don't.. Sssstop! Ah! Feels great!'' he moaned in pleasure into Ed's ear. Ed gasped at Al's hot breath. ''Oh Al... Okay.. I'll go on.. Please stop me if I'm hurting you...''. Al moaned and nodded, Gods this was good.. He wanted Ed so badly!

Now Ed put in a second finger, feeling Al tensing for a second, then he began to move a little. Al's moans were getting louder, and Ed wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, his own member was now so hard that it hurt. He wanted to be inside Al, trusting hard and fast.. He wanted to do Al until both of them were fucked senseless. He put in the third finger and moved, stretched Al's hole as much as possible. He heard Al's delicious moans turning into screams of pleasure. He began to moan softly into Al's ear, feeling the younger one shaking crazily beneath him. ''A-Al.. I'm going inside now... Might hurt a little more than this... Ah.. I just need you now... I can't control it!'' he whispered breathless, and slid his fingers out, replacing them with the head of his cock, as he slowly pressed himself inside Al. Al was tight, but Ed didn't care, he just wanted it now, he wanted it so much! Al whimpered and began to move his body. It felt so good.. The blond was finally doing him for real. ''Aah! Nii-san! Mmmn... I-I love you so MUCH! Ah.. P-please.. More!'' He hugged Ed tight, wanting him to thrust deeper, faster and harder. Finally Ed was fully inside him. ''Oh Al.. I love you too.. I love you more than anything!''. At first Ed moved slowly, then he began to move faster, slamming harder into Al's body. Al screamed loudly and grabbed Ed's shoulders. ''Ah... AH AH AAAAH! YES! Nnnnnn... Nii-san... M-more! Nnnh... Kyaaah.. AH..!''. Ed grabbed Al's thighs and lifted his butt a little, so he would be able to hit deeper. Now Ed was moaning too. ''Oh... God.. AL! It's so hot inside... F-feels so great! Ah..!'' He pounded harder and harder, slamming into Al, and Al screamed. Both gasped for air, as Ed took Al's wrists in his hands and placed them over Al's head. Al was truly his now, and only his.. He wanted to be like this with his beloved younger brother forever! He kissed Al hard and deep, their tongues were fighting for dominance. Still thrusting hard, Ed suddenly took all of his erection out from Al's butt. Al moaned disappointed, but then in surprise, as Ed turned him around to lie on his stomach, lifting the brunette's hips. ''Mmmh Al... You feel so good.. So hot inside, I love that feeling...'' He bended over to lick Al's ear and once again he started to thrust. Harder and faster than before. Al screamed en pleasure. ''Aaaaaaah! Nii-saaan! Mmmmnnnn... M-more! Please! I want more, I-I need iiiit! Aaaah! Mmm..'' Ed felt Al was tensing around his cock. He wasn't sure about how much more he could take, he could feel that he would soon come.

Al grabbed the sheets and gasped between his moans ''Ah..P-please.. C-come inside me.. Nii-saaan... Aaah... Mmm...'' Al moved harder against Ed, back and forth. Ed lifted Al up in sitting position and sucked hard on the younger brother's neck, feeling his limit. He put his hand on Al's hard member and pounded hard on it. Ed slammed into Al with one final thrust, as Al screamed. Ed moaned loudly and gritted his teeth. Both boys came hard. Al got his own cum all over his upper body. With shaking breath both lied down on their back, breathless. Al was very sticky. He snuggled close to Ed. ''God.. Nii-san.. Haah... I-It felt soo great!'' He looked up and was met by the golden eyes he loved so much. ''Daisuki Nii-san''. A moment silent, then Ed whispered, ''Aishiteru Aru''.

Owari~


End file.
